


Three in A Bed

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 fest 2019 polyamory day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Three people. Three beds.





	Three in A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Bond's bed is a mahogany monstrosity with an old-fashioned horsehair and wool mattress (just don’t ask for the price), down duvet and pillows. The height of luxury, soft, but durable. Much like the beds had been at Skyfall for generations. Crisp, white bedding with military corners and a burgundy throw complete the look. He does everything he can not to sleep there.

Felix’s bed belonged to his grandmother. Oak bed posts in a farmhouse style. Admittedly, it looks a little out of place in his Bethesda apartment. His mother made the quilted comforter when he got promoted. It’s a nice little piece of home, even though he doesn’t get out to visit his parents very often. Much as he likes his bed, he’s out of the country more often than not.

Q's bed is an IKEA frame leftover from his student days. He did splash out on a fancy mattress when he became Quatermaster (none of this memory foam lark, thank you very much), but he picked up the pillows from Dunelm and all of his bedding came from Asda.

Somewhat inevitably, when they all come together, they end up in Q's bed. It may not be the most luxurious, or have the same sentimental value, but it felt like home.


End file.
